Lover's Tactic
by JInspired
Summary: Kim Seol-woo is finally back and asks Cha Do-ha what she wants to do on her day off which leads to a lover's quarrel. Man to Man K-drama fanfiction. Pairing: Kim Seol-woo and Cha Do-ha Note: I do not own any of the characters; JTBC does.


Everyone sat in Yeo Woon-gwang's living room sipping tea.

"Oppa, you see him too?" Cha Do-ha leaned over and whispered.

"Mm-hmm. This is not a dream. Brother is back!" He replied exuberantly with a wide grin.

Kim Seol-woo looked from Yeo Woon-gwang to Cha Do-ha and sipped his tea.

"How have you been?" Seol-woo asked his brother.

"Good! It's good to see the family back together but enough about me, today should be about you and Do-ha chan. We'll have our time together later. I have to get ready for a shoot. While you were gone Brother, I became even more famous." Woon-gwang exclaimed proudly.

Seol-woo chuckled and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." He sincerely said.

"Alright, off I go! Now you two have fun but not too much fun. The rule still applies: do not do anything you wouldn't do if I was in the room." Woon-gwang advised as Do-ha slightly blushed.

"Oppa!" She whined clearly showcasing her embarrassment.

Seol-woo smized as he looked at Do-ha, making her blush even more.

...

They all walked out of Woon-gwang's house together and the couple bid him goodbye.

"Ah, what do you want to do today, Do-ha? This time, I hope you maximize your time off." He reminded as she grimaced.

"Aish! I don't need a reminder! If I knew then that you were going to leave so soon, I would've taken up your offer to go on that boat ride or watch a drama with fifty episodes. I've regretted it since." She pouted as he smiled.

"Well, I'm here now. Which would you like to do first: drama or boat ride?" He leaned down to her.

She smiled as she put her finger up.

"Neither." She replied as he frowned.

"Neither? Yah, why?!" He exclaimed.

"Tactic." She answered as her smile grew, showing the small dimples on the corner of her lips.

"Huh? Tactic?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his frown deepened.

"Yes," she nodded.

"The SS Tactic." She shared.

"SS?" He inquired.

"Son and Surprise Tactic. Father has been asking about you and his birthday was yesterday. He'll be happy to see you!" She declared with excitement as she reached for his hand and began tugging him along.

He stopped her and turned her around, his hands firmly yet gently tight around her waist.

She gasped, feeling a wave of nostalgia, excitement, and spontaneity.

"Oh my! What is is this?" She muttered, suddenly timid.

"We will see your father later. Right now, we have a much more important tactic to consider." He said as he glanced down at his weakness.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Lovers Tactic." He replied with a smile.

Her eyes widened, and her heart was touched.

She glanced away to hide her emotions, but he had already caught it.

"Oh, is that so? I didn't realize that it was still on." She casually stated as he scoffed.

He glared down at her as an unfamiliar emotion encaptured him.

"Are you-?" He began as he glanced away, trying to hide whatever emotions he was currently experiencing.

"Am I what?" She queried out of curiosity.

"Are you dating someone?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent.

She smiled knowingly.

"You've been gone for a year and you even said to move on and to not wait for you." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

He scowled.

"It's only been a year. I guess there's one thing left to do." He stated now serious.

"What?" She questioned, taken aback by his shift in emotions.

"Find him and kill him." He stated simply as he took out his phone and began dialing a number.

She gasped as she took his phone.

"No! But I love him!" She declared.

"Just kidding- wait, you love him?!" He exclaimed, now stunned.

She quickly hid the smile that formed on her lips but rejoiced in her heart! He really did care about her.

"You see, he comforted me and took really good care of me these past few months." She admitted as his eyes widened in shock.

She bit her lip to conceal her laughter.

' _A little teasing never hurt anyone, right?''_ She slyly thought to herself.

"Are you serious? You're not lying? Yeo Woon-gwang would've told me about this. So, would Dong-hyyun." He reasoned as she sighed,

"I told them that I would tell you myself and that they had to keep it a secret."

He looked away and scoffed in disbelief. A part of him could believe that this could've happened since she was such a lovable being but a part of him was cautious and doubted her words.

"Got you!" She squealed with happiness as she pointed her fingers in the air.

He frowned.

"You think this is funny?! Aish!" He proclaimed.

She froze and watched him with widened eyes.

"Listen if that guy was real, he could be dead right now. I could've fought him right now for you. Who knows what I could've done! For his sake, you're lucky he doesn't exist." He passionately rambled as he glanced down at her.

She gulped, intrigued by his reaction. Then she smiled and poked his chest.

"I am your weakness, aren't I?" She giggled to herself.

"Seriously, this woman…" he muttered to himself as he fluffed his collar.

"Yah, Kim Seol-woo." She called as he glanced at her with a pout.

She tugged on his shirt and brought him down face level.

He looked at her with a flabbergasted and confused expression.

"In a Lovers Tactic, usually two lovers come together to confuse a spy or to deflect attention off of the work that's actually being done in secret by pretending to be uninvolved. You said that we can do the Lovers Tactic until I call it off, right? Well, you should know by now that I am faithful to the mission. I will never cut it off and another man can never stop this tactic because I, Cha Do-ha, am in love with Kim Seol-woo." She confessed as he slowly began to smile.

"It's a good thing that, I, Kim Seol-woo loves Cha Do-ha back." He admitted as her eyes widened in surprise and elation.

"Wow! Really?!" She inquired as he nodded his head.

"This is common sense. If a woman is a man's weakness, then that must mean he's in love with her." He informed.

"Well in that case," she began as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

He tilted his head sideways and stared at her with an amused expression.

Noticing that she was not being kissed, she slowly opened her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I deserve that." She whispered as she let him go.

He laughed slightly as he brought her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"For a year, I dreamed of this moment. Yah, Kim Seol-woo, you're not allowed to leave again!" She ordered as he smiled and nodded his head.

He then leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I promise not to leave without your permission." He breathed on her lips before kissing her again.

"I promise not to die without your permission." He breathed against her lips again before kissing her.

She stood still in a trance like way with her arms wrapped tightly around him and her eyes closed, welcoming all his affection and love.

"And I promise to be committed to the Lover's Tactic with all my might even when you don't want to be anymore." He promised for the third time.

This time she opened her eyes.

"Yah, Kim Seol-woo. The only circumstances where I could find myself not committing to the Lover's Tactic is when someone threatens to put me or you in harm's way if I don't give us up. If it's my life, I don't think I would give us up but that's another story for another day. I'm committed to us. I mentioned earlier, I will be faithful until the end." she explained as he smiled.

She then stood on her tiptoe and captured his lips with hers.

' _This I promise you, Seol-woo-shii, to love you with a passionate, warm, and understanding love. I will be by your side always."_ She thought to herself as she deepened the kiss, putting all the passion and all the emotions she held for him in this one kiss.


End file.
